digimoncrystalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Four
Digimon heal quickly. They are creatures designed for battle, to defend what they hold dear. Some defend peace, while others fight for selfish reasons. Shizuka Takenouchi remembered those words spoken by her cousin during one telling of Sora and her friends' time in the Digital World. The words sailed from her memory and floated in her mind, following her as she lifted from unconsciousness into wakefulness. Her eyes snapped open and her thoughts instantly went to the injured Digimon who lay nearby. It was rousing. While it slept, it had pushed the covers off it, and Shizuka saw that the injuries it had sustained were almost completely healed. All wounds were closed, leaving only bruises. Yuzimon stirred beside Shizuka and, wordlessly, they both climbed out of the sleeping bad and headed towards the Digimon. It awoke with a start. "Kira!" Its green eyes shot around, taking in the sight of the humans and other Digimon who were now being awakened by the frightened cry of the Digimon. "Dat's alright, Impmon," Yuzimon soothed, placing a white hand on Impmon's shoulder. "You're safe." "No! No! It's not!" Impmon got to his feet, hitting away Yuzimo's hand in anger. "How could you let me sleep?! Kira's hurt!" Shizuka felt a sudden flood of guilt wash over her, and she looked uneasily at her Digimon. She -- all of them, actually -- had assumed that Impmon had been alone when he was hurt. She could have blamed it on the tiredness, but her conscience would not have allowed that. "Show us where she is," Vincent said, ever the level-headed one. Shizuka didn't turn to look at him, but heard the resolve in his voice. "Maybe we can help." "No. You've helped enough!" Impmon yelled, stomping the ground with a three-toed foot. He ran off, not looking back even once. The children and Digimon all looked at each other uneasily. "What should we do?" Tina asked, her voice frail, her small hand holding tightly to WhiteGazimon's. It was Koutaro who answered first, not allowing even a second to past. "We can't just let him go. Not by himself." He shook his head with a frown, emphasising his point. "He's right." Shizuka turned to Vincent this time, seeing the smirk on his face and the bit of mischief in his eyes as his gaze quite deliberately lingered on Koutaro for just a bit longer than was called for. "We all saw what he looked like when he got here yesterday." "Then let's go," Yuzimon and Shizuka said as one. They left their sleeping bags behind and rushed in the direction that Impmon had ran. *** Yuzimon and Yunamon's tracking skills allowed them to follow Impmon without needing to be too close. It was Seto's idea. The poor Digimon didn't seem to want their company, so maybe it would be better to keep their distance until they knew whether their help was needed. As they arrived, though, they grew sure of it. Vincent was once again struck by how vicious Digimon could look. Before them, a huge quadrupedal wolf-like Digimon lay smugly on the forest floor as if he were on his throne. They had entered his royal chambers; and he had been awaiting them. At his side, a single human child lay, a boy. It seemed that, despite his name, Kira was male. Vincent could see no sign of any injury on his body, but his blue-haired form was still as the ground he rested on. Impmon stood before this great beast, seeming to have no fear. "Get away from him, Sangloupmon! If you don't, you'll regret it!" "He's an Adult, Vincent," Yunamon murmured to him, as if he needed to be told; this creature looked just as powerful as the Gokimon that had attacked them before. She stood at his side, ready to protect him if the need arose. The wolf Digimon, blade-like claws adorning each foot, rose to his full height. His body was very hairy, with the fur mostly blue, but white at the tip of his tail, under his belly, and around his neck was a furry white collar. He also had red stripes on his flank, tail and sides. Purple wing-like projections covered his eyes and also wrapped around the sides of his neck. Complete with long, sharp fangs, he looked like some sort of vampire wolf. "And what, small one, can you do to make me regret anything?" He chuckled mockingly. "Except, of course, waste my time in a skirmish with the likes of you?" Vincent looked towards Shizuka. Only she and Yuzimon had the power to fight an Adult Digimon. He caught a glimpse of the others. Seto, Koutaro, Tina; they all stood next to their Digimon, looking as if they felt as helpless as he. Impmon, however, refused to be so quickly defeated. "Night of Fire!" he yelled, rushing towards the larger Digimon. The small flame he tossed at Sangloupmon met its mark on that furry chest, but did nothing else. As Impmon rushed forth, Sangloupmon turned with the unreal swiftness that Vincent was sure only a Digimon could muster, and slammed his tail into the purple-bodied Digimon, sending him flying. Yunamon rushed forth and caught him before he could hit the ground. "Yuzimon! Evolve! Attack him!" Vincent saw Yuzimon and her partner look to each other and nod in unison. The purple wolf Digimon rushed forward towards her opponent. "What's wrong?" It was Tina who asked what everyone else was wondering. Yuzimon was standing there, looking as though she were making some grand effort, obviously trying to take on the form of Tiramon, but failing to do so. Shizuka held that strange device in her hand, looking as confused as the rest of them. Koutaro did not wait to get the answer. "Arobamon, attack!" The snake Digimon obeyed without hesitation, sending his "Poison Fang" attack towards Sangloupmon. WhiteGazimon and Raikemon did the same. Letting out a yell of frustration, Yuzimon joined in, trying to reach the unconscious Kira while Sangloupmon was distracted. But it all was to no avail. The Adult Digimon only laughed at the attacks by the Chosen Digimon, and his speed was too much for Yuzimon. He intercepted before she could get to the boy. "Vincent, this won't work," Yunamon said, still holding the again-injured Impmon, who was conscious, but in obvious pain. "Did you see what just his tail did? One of us has to evolve." "But why isn't Yuzimon...?" Vincent's question trailed away as he watched the Digimon fight. Yunamon answered, "Evolving takes a lot of energy. Maybe her body hasn't quite got used to it yet." "Well, we have to do something!" He turned towards his human companions. "If we all go, he can't possible stop us all! He'll be too distracted!" "No!" Yunamon stepped towards him before the others could even react. "You humans aren't designed to fight as we were. I won't risk it!" "Well, I won't risk that guy's life!" countered Vincent, hating the hopelessness he felt, and determined to toss it aside like the dead weight it was. "So, we've got to do something!" He rushed forward, hoping that the others would join him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his Shizuka start off after him, but felt Yunamon's unbreakable grip on his arm. "No, I won't let you," she said softly, but as firm as her grip. It was then that he both felt and saw it. The glow announced its presence as much as the feel of it in his hand. He knew what it was. And Yunamon did, too. With a smile, she placed the Digimon in her partner's arms, and turned towards her enemy. "Yunamon shinka! Yarimon!" The new Adult Digimon bared fangs as sharp as any blade and looking just as metallic. On all fours, she dug her claws into the soil, ready to strike. Her fur had the same patterns that she'd had as Yunamon, but her scarf and all the brown belts that had wrapped around her limbs had vanished. She had two tails now, one with a red-furred tip, and one with a white-furred tip. "Go, Yarimon!" Vincent yelled. The newly evolved Digimon obeyed instantly, rushing towards Sangloupmon, whose growl, though probably meant to convey ferocity, sounded more like a cry of surprise to Vincent. With all others watching (with the exception of Kira and his partner Impmon), the two quadrupedal Digimon locked into feral combat. "Sticker Blade" Sangloupmon yelled, rearing on his hind legs, and shooting forth tiny blades from his front claws, straight for Yarimon. But the other Digimon dodged almost effortlessly and sent forth an attack of her own: "Splinter Twist!" Yarimon became a glowing white ball and rushed at Sangloupmon with blinding speed. "WhiteGazimon!" Vincent heard Tina call out softly. He did not hear the rest of what she'd said, but saw the Digimon rush forth, carefully avoiding the battle that was ensuing as she moved towards the unconscious human. She gathered him up with some difficulty, and took him to safety as the two Adults attacked with limbs, teeth, and any manner of onslaught. "You..." Sangloupmon growled at Yarimon in frustration, after some time had passed. "You! How dare you!?" He looked as though the battle was taking its toll on him. His legs had started trembling, and it seemed as though he was having trouble just standing. "Give up," she said to him, "you can't win." "Never." His teeth were bared in unmistakable rage. "I won't lose. I'll kill you!" He started off in a run towards Yarimon, but never even crossed half of the 5-metre distance that separating before collapsing in a pathetic, unceremonious way unto the forest floor. It was only when it started glowing that Vincent had realised that that symbol had been there, on the wing that covered Sangloupmon's left eye. It looked sort of like a flower with five petals, each composed of two arcs. And within two seconds, the symbol was gone, vanished into dozens of white sparkles. And then, she stepped out of the shadows of forest into the their view. "Kira, I think it's about time we end this charade." "Gladly." Vincent felt his eyes widen in absolute shock as he turned to where White Gazimon held the blue-haired human child. With a quick movement, Kira kicked the white-furred Digimon in her stomach, and walked away, free from her grasp. The voice that had answered didn't sound masculine, though. What was going on? "So, you managed to defeat Sangloupmon," the Digimon said. She was a stunning beauty, with Arabic-looking features, and tanned skin. A purple veil covered the lower half of her face. But she had large arms and legs that looked more feline than human. They had grey fur with small black spots, and she wore a pair of pants with a cheetah-prints design. The gold and gems she wore glimmered in the light that filtered through the canopy. She waved a pink claw dismissively, her pointy cat-ears twitching. Her long red-brown hair swayed as she shook her head. "Not that great an accomplishment, actually. He's a pathetic Digimon. But he was useful as a mindless slave." Vincent felt a surge of anger. It couldn't be. Could it? But, he knew it was. This Digimon had used some sort of mind-control on Sangloupmon, and forced him to attack them. He saw Yarimon turn slightly to lock eyes with him for just a second. She knew it, too. "My name is Bastemon," the Digimon continued as Kira got to her side. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." "What do you want?" Yarimon asked, her tone making her anger clear. "Why, that's presumptuous of you," Bastemon answered. With a chuckle, she swept her blue eyes across the group, meeting the eyes of everyone in turn, human and Digimon alike. "You'll find out soon enough." She turned to Kira, whose face was reflecting the malevolent smile. "But just so you know precisely the kind of power that I possess... Roar of Bast!" It took just a wave of her hand. Vincent heard Yarimon yell, "Out of the way!" A large, vaguely feline-shaped mass of glowing, mist-like energy rushed towards the group. Everyone obediently dodged. Or, rather, attempted to. There was little need to actually move out of the way. The shock wave of the attack pushed them all off their feet as it passed. Even Yarimon, who instantly reverted to Yunamon. That's how powerful it was. Vincent let out a small cry as his elbow hit against a rock on the ground. He was sure it was bleeding. As quickly as he could, he turned to find his sister, seeing that she and everyone else were okay, though understandably shaken. He watched as Impmon's shook his head violently, having been knocked awake by the attack. Bastemon's laugh caught the little Digimon's attention, and he turned in time to see Bastemon gather Kira into her feline arms and rush off into the forest. "Kira!" Impmon slammed his fist against the ground. "Kira!" As the team of humans and Digimon slowly got to their feet, Vincent was sure that none of them would even forget this Digimon's cry of frustration, or the look on his face as the tears streamed from his green eyes.